Crystal Chronicles
by BluLibraGrl
Summary: The story of two young Matoran, how they follow the Toa Metru, and how they discover their own destinies. Yes... I stink at summaries. The story is much better though.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Bionicle, or Lego for that matter, or the Toa Metru in any way whatsoever. (No matter how much I would like to.) I also do not own Metru Nui or any of its Matoran. However I do own Pohaku and Childera (Rei). And the whole Crystal Chronicles story idea is mine too.

* * *

_OC Characters:  
_**Pohaku** - A young Po-Matoran Adventurer/Explorer. He usually has a fun-loving attitude, but can get serious when need be. His best friend is a Ga-Matoran named Rei, who he argues with often (due to the fact he secretly likes her).  
**Childera (Rei):** A young Ga-Matoran Healer. Rei is very argumentative and hotheaded. She tends to get annoyed by Le-Matoran easily, which is wierd because she is good friends with Matau. Her best friend is Pohaku, who she argues with because he claims that he can do everything better than her. So she has decided to become an Adventurer/Explorer like him. Only to run into trouble.

* * *

**Crystal Chronicles: Part I**  
_Story Time:_ About right when the Toa Metru came to be Toa. 

_(A/N: Everyone is in human forms btw, cause it can be more romantic like that.)_

"Rei! You akilini-head! Why would you quit being a healer to become an explorer?! Have you lost it?!"

Pohaku glared angrily at his friend. She was packing a bag and mumbling to herself. Completely ignoring him, just because she found it entertaining when he got annoyed. Rei looked at him and sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I heart-promise to stay safe. I want to find out if Matau and the others really are telling the truth anyways." Rei replied as she finished.  
"But Rei, I mean you're a Ga-Matoran healer. You'll get yourself hurt. And stop using chutespeak. You're not a Le-Matoran." Pohaku said in protest.  
"Fine. I've decided we'll go together okay. Then you can protect me since I'm just a healer." Rei said looking at him with a smirk.  
"Fine. I will. When are we leaving?" Pohaku said, hiding his happiness.  
"Right now." Rei walking out of her home.  
"But... Rei! Wait! Already!?" Pohaku said chasing after her shocked.  
"Yes. Unless you're scared." Rei said raising an eyebrow.  
"The Great Explorer Pohaku is never scared." Pohaku said standing up tall as he led the way.

After walking for what seemed like hours, they reached the Great Collisieum in the middle of Metru Nui. They heard noise coming from the middle and Rei peeked in through bars to see Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua. The pothole (I don't know what to call it) then flipped so she she was inside with the Toa and Lhikan. Pohaku fell in after her and now they were stuck. Bad luck always follows Rei.

"Ow... At least I landed on something soft." Rei said looking down to see that she had landed on top of Onua. "Oops... sorry Toa Onua." She said was a nervous grin as she got up.  
"At least you fell on someone." Pohaku said as he looked disfigured. He had fallen on the ground.

Rei helped him up and the Toa and Turaga looked at them.

"Childera, Pohaku, what are you doing here?" Turaga Lhikan asked.  
"Please don't call me that... it's Rei." Rei said shivering at the sound of her real name. "And we came to find the Toa and accompany them. Wait... Toa Lhikan, is that you?" She said looking curiously at Lhikan.  
"Yes, it's me. And you wish to accompany the Toa... how did you two manage to escape?" Lhikan said confused.  
"Well first I was dragged to Rei's house. There we made out passionately. And you can guess the rest." Pohaku said smirking.  
"Pohaku! We did not! And be respectful! We are in front of Toa and a Turaga!" Rei said slapping Pohaku who's smirk just grew bigger. "Sorry about him... Anyways I decided to stop being a healer and we did head to my house. Then I packed up and we decided to head to the Collisieum to see if we could catch up with you. And we did." Rei added explaining what really happened.

There was silence. Then Onua looked at Rei.

"So you two didn't...?" Onua asked.  
"No. We didn't." Rei replied glaring at Pohaku.  
"Darn..." Onua said with a sigh. "Can you two just like admit you love each other or is that too much to ask. Because the whole island has been watching your love quarrel forever." He added.

Rei was quiet and turned her head. She hid a blush. Pohaku smirked and looked at Onua.

"Soon my friend... soon..." Pohaku said.

Rei rolled her eyes. Just then Whenua made a hole in the wall and they saw Matau, Vakama, and Nokama. All of them rushed to greet their friends and Rei went through explaining what had happened. Pohaku got slapped again. And just as they were all headed to continue the Toa's journey, something grabbed Pohaku and dragged him into the darkness.

"POHAKU!!!" Rei screamed trying to grab his hand.

Rei knew it was useless though. Tears formed in her eyes. She had just lost her best friend. And it was all her fault. Because if she hadn't insisted on going with the Toa, he would still be there with her.

_The end of Chapter 1. Please review! I know it wasn't the best but I try! And I know it was short!_


End file.
